Let The Tears Fall
by Always Aurora
Summary: High school musicals are long gone. The 'Wildcats' have mostly lost touch and some are beginning to lose hope. Can two broken hearts heal each other? Troyella! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _ANY_ ASPECT OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!**

**Prologue-**

"Troy, Troy, over here," anxious photographers called.

Troy kept his thousand-watt smile in place and swung to face the beastly paparazzi. After a moment's pause he opened the door of his SUV and got inside. It would be amazing if he could actually drive after having to watch the flashes of hundreds of cameras, well not hundreds, but many.

He started the car and was surprised when several of the photographers moved out of its path. Most of them were usually so desperate to get a picture they'd risk getting hit.

The security guards of the stadium 'encouraged' the more determined photographers to leave.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief when he passed the gates. He was sure some of the pesky vultures would follow him, but for the moment all was well.

He drove to his well-secured home and went inside the well-manicured house. He wasn't home that often, so the work done on the place was usually done by hired crews.

The house was decorated in a modern fashion, which was popular with some, but he found is cool and disconcerting.

He could change it, he certainly could afford it, but he didn't know why he should bother. Every date he had brought over had loved the modern style.

He sighed and dropped onto the stiff couch. It was at times like this when he regretted his choice of career.

Both his parents had tried to prepare him for what life would be like if he became a 'star', but really you could never really be prepared until you woke up in the middle of the night thinking you were being robbed and it turned out to be only a determined photographer hoping for a picture. You couldn't really imagine that fear and the anger that resulted.

He glanced at the pile of mail on the small side table. One envelope stuck out. He picked it up and opened it. It was an invitation to his 10 year reunion at East High.

……………………..

Gabriella stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her black eye stood out like a red beacon. James would be furious if anyone noticed it at the party.

She reached for her cover-up and gently applied it to the injured spot. The rest of the bruises weren't visible. She was surprised James had slipped up and given her a black eye. Usually he was more careful.

She winced when her brush touched the most sensitive area around her eye, but it had to be done. She would get worse if any of James's associates noticed it.

She sighed. How had it come to this? She had been a bright student through high school and college, as well as a talented singer and actress. Thinking back on high school reminded her of the invitation she had received today. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since she had left East High.

"_I'm going to go to Hollywood, Gabriella," Troy said excitedly. _

_She smiled sadly. It seemed as if their lives were destined to go in separate directions. She would be going to Harvard with Taylor while Troy went to Hollywood, Kelsi went to New York, and Chad stayed in New Mexico. She wasn't sure of Sharpay and Ryan's plans. _

"_Gabriella?" Troy said worriedly._

_She smiled and looked up. "Sorry, I was just thinking. We're all going to be all over the country."_

_Troy smiled his charming smile. "But we won't lose touch." He assured._

_She sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Troy."_

_He leaned closer. "I'm going to miss you too." _

_Their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

Gabriella sighed. They had been so idealistic back then, but it had only taken a short time for Troy to forget about his friends and become caught up in the glitz and glamour that was Hollywood. Troy had landed a starring role in a small production, Beloved Stranger, which had ended up earning him stardom and an Oscar.

* * *

_Well, I hope the idea intrigues you, and that you will continue to read. I rated it M because of some domestic violence, nothing else! So please read, review, and enjoy!! _

_Always Aurora :) :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

The room was crowded when Troy entered. The music was loud and the lights were dim. Sweaty dancers were smashed together on the dance floor swaying to an upbeat tune.

He turned to his right and quickly made his way to one of the many more private alcoves. He was meeting with well-known director, James Fairway, and several of his associates. Many other actors would be there as well.

The mid-sized table was already half full. Tina Carter, Lydia Watson, and Jeremy Andrews, all well on their way to becoming full-fledged stars, were already seated.

Tina sent him a flirty smile, which he ignored.

He sat down next to Jeremy.

Jeremy grinned. "About time you got here."

Troy smiled. "Is James here yet?"

Lydia shook her head. "Of course not, he's always fashionable late."

Tina giggled her high-pitched laugh and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting," a smooth voice said from behind them. "Gabriella insisted on being fashionably late."

Troy turned and nearly dropped his drink when he saw her. She had changed since high school. She no longer held the girlish beauty and innocence that had once attracted him. In its place was a fragile beauty. A beauty that looked like it could be broken at any moment. She had lost weight and her hair was shorter, but the thing he noticed the most was her face. It held a tense, anxious look that may not have been visible to someone who had not known her before.

She was dressed simply in a maroon dress that complimented her dark hair and tan skin.

"Ahh, Troy, it's great to finally meet you," James said while he shook Troy's hand.

"You too, James," Troy replied.

James wrapped an arm around Gabriella and pulled her forward. "And this is Gabriella."

Troy smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Gabriella."

She nodded and he saw her quick glance at James.

"You've met?" James asked with confusion.

Troy kept his smile in place and nodded. "We went to high school together."

Behind them Jeremy laughed. "Well, if that isn't a coincidence I don't know what is."

James's charming smile fell back into place. "I have to agree there, Jeremy." He motioned to the table. "Let's all sit down."

Troy followed his lead and found himself across from Gabriella. He tried to catch her eye, but she kept her gaze focused on James or the table.

Finally he gave up and began listening to James's proposal.

"The movie is a drama about a group of soldiers that were in Iraq," James was saying. "It pretty much revolves around loyalty and sacrifice and all that stuff that audiences love."

"What are the leads?" Jeremy asked curiously.

James smiled. "The lead is Luc Williams a thirty-something commander. Determined. Courageous, etc."

"Why are you telling us?" Troy asked as he leaned back in his seat. "Why not sell it to some big studio?"

James smiled cunningly. "Actually, the studios won't back it unless I get some big names involved with the project."

"So, you need us to promise ourselves to the movie," Lydia mused.

James nodded. "Exactly."

"I'm not going to jump on aboard until after I've read a script," Jeremy warned.

James glanced at Gabriella. She reached down and pulled a stack of papers from her purse. She obediently handed them to James. "I expected that, so I brought copies of it with me," he handed them out. "Take them with you and read them over," he said. "We can meet again and discuss it."

………………………..

She heard the door slam and flinched at the noise. She wished Troy wouldn't have brought up high school.

Her bedroom door opened and her back stiffened.

"Why didn't you tell me you were related to Troy Bolton?" James demanded.

She swallowed hard. "I didn't think it mattered."

The door closed and her heart began a wild beat.

"Were you close in high school?" James asked jealously.

She closed her eyes.

"You were," he said. He strode over and yanked her up from her vanity table.

She bit down hard on her lip. No matter how many times it happened she was never prepared for this. "It was a long time ago," she whispered breathlessly.

"Obviously he doesn't think so," James sniped. "I saw the way he looked at you!"

His breath was hot against her cheek. She winced when his hand touched her cheek.

"You belong to me, Gabriella," he warned. "I bailed you out of all our troubles remember."

She nodded.

"He better not come between us," James warned. Then he flung her to the floor.

She threw her arms out, but couldn't stop the fall.

"You know what I can do," he said. "I don't want to hurt you, but you bring it upon yourself." Then he turned and left the room.

Gabriella shivered and backed up against the bed. He was probably right.

* * *

_Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed the prologue!! I really appreciated it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much (or more!). Please Review:)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Troy had to admit the script was fantastic. It was one of the best he had read in a long time, and he would take the role. It was strange though, how James wasn't using a studio to promote and distribute the movie. But for now he wouldn't worry about it. He had too much other stuff to worry about.

He sighed and set the script aside. The phone rang and he picked it up. His phone number was a very well-guarded secret, so he didn't worry about some crazed fan calling him. "Hello."

"Troy, it's Jeremy, did you read that script?" Jeremy's voice boomed across the line.

Troy smiled and relaxed a bit. "Yes, it's amazing."

"I'm assuming you're going to take the role James offered you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, it'll pay well and who knows maybe this could be the film to earn another Oscar," he replied.

Jeremy laughed. "I plan on taking the role I was offered too. I agree this is definitely Oscar material."

After a few more minutes of discussing the film, he said goodbye and dialed James's number.

It rang several times before a soft voice answered. He paused. "Gabriella?" he asked hesitantly.

For a moment he thought she might hang up, but finally she said, "Hi Troy."

He wasn't sure what to say. Talking to Gabriella was too awkward now. Not with their history. "I was calling to talk to James," he said slowly.

"Oh," she was silent again. "He's not here, can I take a message?" she asked. The moment the words were out of her mouth she wanted to snatch them back. She was like James's little robot.

"Yes, I read the script and I'm very interested in doing the film," Troy replied. "Have him call me."

She sighed. "Okay, I will." Even Troy was falling under James's spell. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Gabriella," Troy said quietly.

She dropped the phone back to its cradle and wandered out onto the back deck. The sun was blindingly bright, but she didn't care. She hated being cooped up in the house. It held to many gruesome memories.

She sighed as she sat down on one of the deck chairs. She was exhausted, but that wasn't uncommon. Between fearing James coming into her room at night and trying to sleep without causing anymore pain than she normally lay with, it was hard not to be tired.

She decided to just close her eyes and soak up the sun for just a few minutes. Before she knew it though, she had fallen sound asleep.

"What did he call for!?!" James screeched.

She jumped and came fully awake. What was he talking about? She glanced around. She was still on the deck. She must have fallen asleep. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and stared up at James. "What?" she began.

She didn't have time to finish the sentence. James hand connected with her jaw and her, and the chair, fell.

"J-James, what's going on?" she asked.

"He called you! Don't try to pretend he didn't!!" James screamed.

She stumbled backwards. "What…ar-are you talking about?" she cried.

"I know Bolton called you," he said in a low voice. He strode towards her and yanked her up.

She spoke quickly, before he could hit her again. "He just called to talk to you," she said breathlessly. "He wants you to call him. He's interested in doing your movie."

James released her and she stumbled away from him. "Why didn't you say that before?" he asked before turned and going into the house.

Her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor. She couldn't stop the trembling that was overtaking her. She should have spoken faster. She touched her jaw. It was already beginning to swell.

Hot tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She wished she could go back and start over again.

………………………

"_Mom, please don't leave me," she whispered as she sat beside her mother's hospital bed. _

_There wasn't an answer. The doctors said her mother probably wouldn't last through the night. _

_A tear managed to slip from her eye and trail down her unusually pale cheek. "Please, Mom, I need you," she cried. _

_A quiet moan slipped past her lips. It had been a long struggle for her mother. Could she really ask her to stay? She didn't want her mother to be in pain, but she didn't know what she'd do without her. _

"_Gabriella?" Taylor's soft voice sounded from behind her. _

_She glanced over her shoulder. "I can't leave her," she whispered. _

_Taylor nodded and laid an arm on Gabriella's shoulder. "I know."_

"_Why did this have to happen?" she asked quietly. _

_Taylor shook her head. "I don't know, Gabriella. I just don't know."_

_A monitor began to beep loudly and the line on it went flat. _

_Gabriella screamed and clutched her mother's hand. "No, Mom. No!"_

_A group of nurses and doctors rushed in and she felt Taylor's strong arms came around her. She fought against them. "No, she can't leave me," she cried. _

"_Come on Gabriella," Taylor said as she dragged her friend from the room. _

…………………………

_She whimpered as the two men eyed her from across the street. She quickened her pace and tried to distract herself it didn't work. She heard their footsteps as they came up behind her. She began to run, so did they. Suddenly she ran straight into something hard. Strong arms came around her. She looked up. Then she looked back._

_The two men who had been following her had faded into the alleys. _

_She pulled back. _

_The man smiled displaying two rows of pearly white teeth. "It's not every night I get to rescue a pretty girl," he said. _

_She smiled hesitantly. "Thank you." _

_He nodded. "It was my pleasure." He took her arm and guided her into a nearby café. "I'm James Fairway." _

_She shook his hand and sat down across from him. "Gabriella Montez."_

* * *

_Please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I was too tired to proofread. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I thought it turned out well and you got to see a little a bit (of my version) of Gabriella's sad past. Please Review:)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

_She stared listlessly out the window. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Taylor come up behind her. _

"_I made lunch, Gabriella," Taylor said quietly. _

_Gabriella looked back at her friend. "Thanks, Taylor, but I'm not very hungry." She replied._

_Taylor sat down beside her. "Please eat; you're going to waste away to nothing if you don't."_

_Gabriella sighed. "I just miss her so much."_

_Taylor nodded. "I know you do, but you're the only one who can make the plans for the funeral, but before we talk about that, you need to come eat." Taylor's voice had taken on her 'teacher's tone'. _

_Gabriella stood slowly and followed Taylor to the kitchen. "Where's Chad?" she asked. _

_Taylor smiled at the mention of her husband. "He's working today." _

_Gabriella frowned. "You don't have to work?" _

_Taylor laughed. "It's Saturday, Gabriella."_

_Gabriella had to smile. "I take it Chad's team has a game."_

_Taylor nodded. "Yes, so if they lose be prepared."_

_Gabriella smiled and took a bite of her turkey sandwich. She had been staying with Taylor and Chad since her mother's death. She was so grateful for their friendship. If it wasn't for them she didn't know where she'd be."_

_Taylor opened the paper and began to read it. They ate in silence until Taylor noticed Troy's picture. "Troy's in the paper," she said with a smile._

_Gabriella leaned over and Taylor pointed to the picture and accompanying article. "Superstar Troy Bolton, donates $150,000 dollars to local charity," she read aloud. _

_Taylor shook his head. "If it weren't for the papers we'd never know what Troy was doing."_

…………………………

"_So, you're a screenwriter," she asked with an enchanting smile. _

_James nodded modestly. "Yes, although I mostly write smaller films now. Someday I hope to write the screenplay for a big picture."_

_She smiled. "Have you worked with many famous actors?" _

"_A few," he said._

"_I used to act in high school," she mused. "But I don't think I'd like to make a career of it."_

_James smiled. "I'd love to see you act. I bet you were fantastic."_

_She blushed. "I doubt I was that good."_

…………………………

A rap on her bedroom door pulled Gabriella from her memories. "Yes?" she called.

"I'm leaving for my dinner," James said lowly. "I don't want you to come tonight. It'd be too much of an embarrassment to you to have to explain you face."

She clenched her jaw. It'd be an embarrassment to him. "All right, James," she replied quietly.

She heard his footsteps fade away and a few minutes later his car started. She watched from the window as he drove down the driveway and out into the dark night.

* * *

_I'll try to have more of the present in the next chapter, but I wanted to reveal a little more of what happened between East High and now! I hope you still like it though! _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Gabriella slipped her dark hair behind her ear and turned on her computer. She was bored out of her mind. James had refused to let her leave the house for fear that someone would recognize her. She started the internet. It only took a few moments for it to start up.

She entered her e-mail and frowned when she noticed that several messages had been opened. She clicked them open and read them quickly. She hadn't opened these.

She sighed and signed out. James had been on her account again.

She shut the computer and turned away. James seemed to wheedle his way into every aspect of her life. She went into her bedroom and reached between the mattress and the box springs. The colorful red invitation from East High proclaimed the tenth anniversary of her class's graduation. She would love to see her friends again, especially Taylor, but how could she face them again?

"_Gabriella, you have to do something!" Taylor cried. "You can't just give up on life."_

_Gabriella sighed and looked away from her friend. Her friend could say that, she had everything in life. "Taylor, I've lost everything. What am I supposed to do?" _

"_Start doing something with your life," Taylor said. "Go back to school!"_

"_It's easy for you to say, Taylor!" She spat out. "You have the perfect life! A wonderful husband, a good job, and an amazing house!" She grabbed her purse from the chair. _

"_Gabriella, my life isn't perfect," Taylor protested. _

_Gabriella swiped angry tears from her eyes and faced her friend one more time. "Thanks for all your help, friend." She said sarcastically. _

"Gabriella," the slurred voice called.

Gabriella tried to make sense of the world, but everything seemed jumbled, disjointed. James was home, already? She shoved her East High invitation back under the mattress and reached to turn out the light.

She wasn't quick enough.

Her door opened and James stumbled inside. She swallowed hard and backed up.

He was very drunk.

"How did your meeting go?" she whispered.

His face turned an ugly shade of red. His hand snaked out and clutched her throat.

She gasped and her eyes flew open wide. "Why are you taunting me?" he asked angrily.

She licked her lips and tried to ease out of his grasp. "I didn't mean to..." she said breathlessly.

He released her gruffly and she stumbled away. She sat back on the bed and watched James fearfully.

His eyebrows rose when his thoughts led him in a dark direction. He leered at Gabriella and stepped closer to the bed.

Gabriella quickly realized his intents and rolled off the opposite side of the bed.

"So you want to play hard to get," James taunted.

Gabriella took a shaky breath. "You're drunk James. Go to bed."

James smiled menacingly. "You'd l-like that wouldn't you."

He reached out and grasped both her arms. He yanked her close and his mouth lowered to meet hers.

"Don't James," she whispered as she tried to pull away.

He laughed with delight and kissed her brutally.

His hand began to feel their way up the back of her shirt, she shrieked, and struggled to get out of his iron grip.

She landed a sharp kick to his shin and stumbled across the room.

He swore loudly and turned to grab her again. Before he could though, his alcohol got the best of him. He passed out cold on the floor.

* * *

_James is such an evil little creep!! lol!! I hope you enjoyed this slightly darker chapter, please review:)_

_p.s. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't reread!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Gabriella fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. James lay a few feet away completely out of it.

Hot tears fell from her eyes, and she didn't try to stop them at all. She shivered as her thoughts replayed the last several minutes. She had always feared James would try something, but she hadn't really believed he would.

Her stomach churned and she clapped a hand over her mouth. But it didn't help. She had to rush to the bathroom, and she got there just in time.

After losing everything she had eaten in recent hours, she leaned back against the cold bathroom wall.

The ringing of the phone jarred her from her nearly catatonic state. She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled out of the room. After nearly tripping over James, she lifted the phone and mumbled hello.

"Hello," an uncertain voice replied.

She swallowed hard. "Yes?"

"This is Troy Bolton. I was calling for James Fairway, but I must have the wrong number." Troy answered.

"Troy?" she whispered.

"Gabriella?" he asked worriedly.

She couldn't reply for a moment. The churning had returned to her stomach. "It's m-me," she finally managed.

"Are you all right, Gabriella?" Troy questioned.

"No," she whispered.

For a moment Troy didn't speak, then he asked, "Is James there?"

She glanced at the floor. "Y-Yes, but he passed out."

"I'm coming over there, Gabriella. Unlock the gates," he ordered.

Her eyes widened as realization of what was happening dawned on her. "N-No, Troy, don't come here," she cried.

"Gabriella, I know something is wrong. Let me help," Troy pleaded.

She took a deep breath. "I-I'll unlock the gates…"

Five minutes later she was sitting against the wall outside her bedroom door. She heard Troy before she saw him.

"Gabriella?" he called.

She didn't reply. She couldn't.

He turned the corner and stopped when he saw her. For several moments he stared in shock. Her face was bruised and dark marks covered her throat. "Gabriella?" he whispered hoarsely.

Fresh tears began to pour down her cheeks.

He rushed forward, but stopped short when Gabriella flinched with fear. "I won't hurt you," he said quietly. He knelt a few feet in front of her and tried to figure out what to do.

Her dark eyes were filled with fear and distrust.

"Did James do this?" he asked.

She studied him silently before nodding slowly.

Rage flooded his veins. How could anyone do this to Gabriella? He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He didn't want Gabriella to think he was mad at her. "Where is James?" he questioned slowly.

She motioned toward the bedroom with a move of her head. "He passed out. He was drunk."

Troy's jaw clenched. "I'm going to call the police."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she caught his arm before he could move. "No, don't."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"He'll get mad." She whispered.

Troy sighed. He knew that even if the police arrested James, they wouldn't hold him unless Gabriella pressed charges. "I'm not letting you stay here," he said firmly. "I want to take you to the hospital."

She swallowed hard and licked her lips. "James won't like it….it's bad press…" she mumbled.

He shook his head and gently lifted Gabriella up. There was no way he would leave her with James.

* * *

_YAY!! Troyella, finally! lol...I loved this chapter, and I just love Troy!! I might have another chapter up later today, but no promises. Then don't expect any until next week. Please Review!! _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

After he had settled Gabriella in the passenger seat, Troy climbed into his own side. Now that they were out he wasn't sure what to do. He wouldn't risk the paparazzi seeing Gabriella with him, not like this.

He frowned and slipped the key into the ignition.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy sighed and stared out into the dark night. "Paparazzi."

She groaned and closed her eyes again. "Do you see anyone?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm sure they're just outside the gates. Once I pull out of here we'll be in plain sight."

Gabriella opened her eyes again and unbuckled her seat belt. "Help me into the backseat," she said quietly.

A few moments later, Gabriella was lying across the backseat and Troy had started the car.

He pulled forward slowly, keeping his eyes pealed for any men with cameras.

The drive to his house seemed to take hours, but he knew it was only a matter of minutes. Luckily, Troy had been able to navigate the narrow streets without attracting much attention. The few leaches that had followed him to James's house had been easily lost.

He stopped the car inside the garage, and he shut the door before opening the back door of his car. "Can you walk?" he asked hesitantly.

Gabriella pushed herself into a sitting position and shoved her dark locks from her face. "I-I think so…" she murmured.

Troy slipped a muscled arm behind Gabriella's shoulders and helped her out. He kept the arm around her to hold her steady as they headed into his large house.

…………………………

The lights were still off and the first rays of sunlight were streaming through the window. Gabriella was sound asleep in the queen-sized bed and Troy had settled himself in the room's only chair. He was afraid if he stopped watching her she would disappear, and he would lose the only link he had to his past and East High.

Gabriella stirred and sighed slowly. Troy lifted his gaze to insure that Gabriella hadn't awoken. When he felt reassured, he let his eyes rest on the once familiar face.

Gabriella looked thinner than she had in high school, and her face showed the pain she must have suffered in the years since East High. Suddenly, he regretted the silence he had let grow since graduation.

_The ideas of glitz and glamour had all but faded. Trying to find work in a town full of hundreds of other hopefuls had proved tiresome and frustrating, but he wouldn't give up like the others would. He had the strength to pull through and emerge victorious on the other side. He was Troy Bolton the boy who had broken through all barriers and shown everyone the talent he contained. _

………………

_Troy leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the oak desk. _

"_Troy, you can't keep the ties to the past." His agent explained with a frustrated face. "If you want to make it big you have to start all over."_

_Troy frowned and twirled his key ring. Leave everything behind?_

"_You said you had a girlfriend back home," the determined man mused. _

_Troy nodded slowly. _

"_Well, how will she like it if you have to have an onscreen kiss with a blonde beauty?"_

_What would Gabriella think?_

* * *

_Not really all that happy with this chapter, but I thought I'd put it up anyways..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Gabriella woke with a start feeling quite disoriented and out of place. Where was she? It took her several minutes for the memories of last night to return. She sighed and carefully pushed herself up, into a sitting position. A hint of movement caused her to turn her head and survey the room.

Troy was sitting in the chair to her left. His head was turned in her direction, but his eyes were closed. He mumbled something unintelligible and shifted slightly, but he remained asleep.

She shivered and drew her knees up to her chin. What was she going to do now? She had no place to go, and she couldn't stay here. James would be mad if she did. Her head ached and her throat was sore, but she had to get back before James woke up. If he knew she left he'd be terribly angry.

Slowly, she pushed the blanket, which had been covering her, off and swung her legs over the side of the couch. She silently pushed herself up off the couch. A wave of dizziness crashed through her senses and her vision began to go black. She cried out in alarm and struggled to remain standing. A moment later she felt a pair of strong arms surround her and she was gently lowered back onto the couch.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked worriedly.

She blinked several times and her vision slowly cleared of the hazy darkness. "I have to go back before he wakes up," she whispered. "He'll be angry if I don't."

Troy shook his head. "You don't have to go back to him. I can't let you."

Frowning, she struggled to sit up. "I have to."

"No, you don't. He'll just hurt you again."

The pain his eyes surprised Gabriella. She had though that he stopped caring about her many years ago. "Why, do you care?" she cried. "You didn't care that it hurt me when you just disappeared into Hollywood." Fresh tears began to fall, tears that she hated herself for. She had long ago given up her dreams and hopes of Troy Bolton, and she didn't want for her to see her cry.

Troy's heart broke as he bear witness to Gabriella's suffering. He had hurt her, emotionally, as much as James had hurt her physically. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly as he desperately clutched her hand. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry, doesn't change what happened," she replied in a cracked voice. "Sorry doesn't change that you weren't there when my mother was dying. I thought we were more than friends, but I guess we were never even that."

"No, we were," he said. Tears were beginning to fill his eyes. "I was stupid, Gabriella. I was a jerk and a fool."

"Why, Troy?" her voice was as still as night. "Why?"

His jaw clenched and he stared into her fathomless eyes. "I don't know." He finally replied. "I don't know."

A disappointed look crossed her face before she closed her eyes. Troy knew that the conversation was over, and that he had yet to redeem himself in his true love's eyes.

After several moments of complete silence, Gabriella pulled her hand from his and turned her back to him.

He sighed and silently left the room.

As Troy's footsteps faded away, Gabriella tried to hold back the sobs that threatened. Even in her darkest hours she had dreamed of the boy she loved, but now she wasn't sure if that boy even existed. Had he ever really existed at all? Or had she only seen what she wanted to see? It was all just too much for her to understand or contemplate. She was completely exhausted and every part of her ached and throbbed.

Although Troy had saved her last night, he wasn't meant to be her knight in shining armor. He couldn't even explain why he had let her go all those years ago, or why he had let her go just moments ago. She knew what she had to do. James was right. No matter how terribly he treated her, he was the only person who cared about her. She would go home, but right now she was too tired to move.

* * *

_I know it's been forever! I'm terribly sorry, and I hope to start updating a little more regularly! Thanks so much for all the wonderful readers who continue to read and review:) _


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

Troy entered the small florist shop and quietly began to browse. He wanted to redeem himself. If he didn't he knew he would lose Gabriella forever.

"May I help you?" a young woman asked.

He nodded. "I'd like a dozen white roses."

The woman smiled. "Anything else?"

He shook his head.

Ten minutes later, he left the small shop carrying the bouquet of roses. Gabriella would see that he had changed. She had to. He couldn't bear to live without her any longer. Even if she asked him to leave Hollywood, he would do it. Finally, he had learned that she was worth more than anything he would ever find here.

The drive back to his house seemed to take longer than it ever had before, but when he finally arrived pure joy filled him. He left the car and jogged up to the front door. After unlocking the door, he stepped inside, but kept the roses behind his back. "Gabriella?" he called.

No answer.

"Gabriella?" he repeated as he entered the living room. The couch she had been sleeping on was empty. A small piece of paper caught his eye.

He set the roses down on the coffee table and lifted the paper.

**Dear Troy,**

**Thank you for coming to my rescue, but I know now that we can never be together. It simply wasn't meant to be. I've learned the truth. No one in this world cares about me as much as James. He doesn't always show it, but he does. Without him I'm worthless. **

**Gabriella**

Troy crumpled the paper and flung it across the room. Then he lifted the bouquet of white roses and tossed them with all his might against the wall. James wouldn't forgive Gabriella, for leaving the night before. James. Just thinking the name caused a remarkable rage to well up inside of him. He hated the man who had damaged Gabriella. Who, had convinced her through physical and mental abuse that she was nothing. He wanted nothing more than to rush to Gabriella, to be her knight, and rescue her, but would she let him?

…………………………..

Gabriella had no sooner stepped into the house, before she was knocked to the ground.

"How dare you come back!" James screamed. "You're a whore, a slut." He kicked her against the wall. Then he reached down and clutched her throat, with a death grip he yanked her up.

"James, please, I came back," she whispered.

"You wouldn't give yourself to me, but to him?!?!" James's face was red with rage.

His fist sent ripples of pain as it connected with her stomach.

"James, please."

The beating continued. Screams could be heard throughout the neighborhood. Fiery pain shot through Gabriella and rage consumed the irrational man.

…………………

"Troy Bolton?" the uncertain voice questioned when he answered the phone.

"This is he," he replied.

"I'm Dr. Marcus Carson, I'm calling about Gabriella Montez."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

The emergency room was crowded. Doctors and nurses rushed to and fro with worried expressions marring their faces. Distraught family members worried about their loved ones, and nervous children awaited help, but Troy did not see any of this.

The receptionist desk loomed ahead and he didn't look to either side as he strode toward it.

The petite blonde woman looked up when he leaned against the counter. Her eyes lit with recognition when she saw his face. "What can I do for you Mr. Bolton?" she asked dropping the phone she had been speaking on.

A polite smile didn't even surface on his face. "I'm looking for Dr. Marcus Carson."

"Of course, I'll page him for you," the woman replied in a sugary sweet voice. She proceeded to do just that, while Troy paced the length of the counter anxiously.

After what felt like hours, a man in a long white coat approached him. "Troy Bolton, I'm Dr. Carson."

Troy hurriedly shook the distinguished man's hand. The doctor glanced around, quickly taking note of the curious, prying people around them. "I'd like to speak to you in private."

Troy nodded and followed the doctor without a word. They stopped inside a small, cluttered office.

"We don't normally just call people and ask them to come, but this is a unique case," Marcus explained.

"Is Gabriella all right?" Troy broke in.

Marcus sighed. "Ms. Montez, is unconscious. She has numerous injuries…" he paused. "We're not sure if she's going to make it."

The world around him spun madly and he felt for the chair nearest him. Once his hand found it, he fell into it. "What happened?" he whispered hoarsely.

"She and her boyfriend were in a fight; the neighbors heard screaming and called the police. Ms. Montez was conscious for only a few minutes, but she was able to tell the paramedics to call you and to say that you were allowed any information on her condition." Marcus stated quietly.

Troy nodded numbly. "May I see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and stood. "You may, but only for a short time. And I must warn you her appearance may be greatly altered since the last time you saw her."

……………….

Quiet whirs and insistent beeps were the only sounds coming from Gabriella's private room. Troy took a deep breath then stepped through the door. A horrid gasp echoed through the stillness.

Gabriella's normally tan skin was pasty white in some spots, others were marred by ugly bruises. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut and red hand marks dotted her neck. One arm was in a cast and elevated on a pillow. The rest of her thin form was hidden underneath a pale hospital blanket.

Several hesitant steps brought him to the bedside. Tubes hooked around her head brought her oxygen while an IV brought needed medication. As he leaned down to touch her hand the first tear fell. Many more followed.

………………..

"Hi this is Taylor," the perky voice, so familiar, but so distant had answered on the first ring.

He swallowed hard and tried to gather his courage. Luck was the only thing that had kept the old phone number as the right one.

"Hello?" Taylor repeated.

"Taylor," he said slowly. "I-It's Troy."

"Bolton?" the shock in her voice was evident.

"Yeah."

"What do you want Troy?" her tone had gone from perky to icy.

"Taylor, I have some bad news. About Gabriella," he replied quietly, slowly.

"What?"

"She's in the hospital Taylor," his voice began to break. "They don't know if she's going to make it…"

Taylor's quick intake of breath made the pain feel all the more real.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

Hurriedly, he gave her the address of the hospital and his cell phone number. Then he hung up.

* * *

_After all your encouraging(and desperate) words, I finally have a new chapter for ya'll. Hope you enjoy it. :)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

Although everyone claimed that movie stars didn't get special treatment, Troy was aware the hospital was letting him bend the rules by sitting with Gabriella more than normal visiting hours allowed. He was also managing to sleep on the uncomfortable couches that inhabited the waiting room.

Despite the passing of two days and nights, Gabriella had not awoken. No matter how much he begged or pleaded her dark eyes remained closed. The doctors came and went, speaking in hushed tones and flashing worried glances his in direction.

Running a hand through his mussed hair he yawned. Despite the exhaustion that clung to him, sleep had been hard coming. A glance at his watch caused him to note that he had awoken earlier than he had yesterday, and despite their leniency, the nurses wouldn't allow him in Gabriella's room before seven.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he slipped it out expecting to see the number of his agent. The man had been relentless in his efforts to get a hold of Troy. The number,

however, was one he did not recognize. Worrying it might be paparazzi or some obsessed fan, he let it go to voice mail.

Five minutes later the number had called him four times. As the phone began vibrating for the fifth time, he hit the little green button and barked out a "hello".

"Troy?" even on the weak connection, he recognized his, one time, best friend.

"Chad." It was more of a statement than a question or greeting.

"We just left the airport, we should be there within an hour," despite all the history between them Chad's voice was even.

In the background, Troy heard Taylor ordering Chad to ask about Gabriella's condition.

"Troy, how's Gabriella?" Chad inquired, his voice breaking slightly.

Troy swallowed past the lump in his throat. "The same, there hasn't been any changes."

"All right, we'll be there soon."

A click sounded in his ear and the line went dead. Troy sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

In an hour he would have to face the best friend he had left behind, and the woman who held him accountable for much of Gabriella's sorrow. Somehow, he would do this. If for no other reason than Gabriella, so be it.

………………….

In a fresh set of clothes he strolled down the white hallway. If you thought about it white, was kind of depressing, wasn't it? It's often the color used in hospitals, where people suffer and die.

He ruffled his damp hair and yawned slowly. With Gabriella so pale and still, there was no way he could relax enough for a good night's sleep. Reluctantly, he had left for a quick shower and change of clothes, and he should have enough time for a quick visit with Gabriella before Chad and Taylor arrived.

Anxiously, he quickened his pace willing himself onward. A flash went off behind him, but he just kept walking. Don't give them anything, well except for a burly security guard. Quietly, he started past the nurses station when a voice caught his attention.

"I swear to you if you'd just page Troy, he'd verify who we are," Chad argued with frustration.

The nurse's smile was quite strained, but very firm. "I'm sorry sir, we have instructions not to discuss Ms. Montez with anyone but Troy Bolton."

For a moment, he simply stood back. Chad was taller and his hair was cut short, a style more befitting his current place in life. Taylor's hair, too, was shorter, but still the same vibrant dark hair that waved slightly. A telltale bulge told him congratulations were in order for the couple.

"It's all right, Ana," he said with a ghostly hint of a smile at the hardworking nurse. "They're with me."

Ana nodded and turned back to her work. Troy silently led Chad and Taylor to a semi-private, waiting room. Once inside, surrounded by plush leather, the three one time friends allowed an awkward silence to descend.

Troy felt Chad's gaze sizing him up, wondering what he should due to punish him for his role in all this madness. "I'm sorry." Two simple words, but they were some of the hardest he'd ever said in his life.

Chad offered an abrupt nod. "So am I."

Whether he was apologizing for himself or simply concurring with Troy, it didn't matter. They had spoken.

"Is Gabriella going to be all right?" Taylor asked with a frown, as she slowly lowered herself onto the tan loveseat.

"The longer she's in coma, the less chance she has to make a full recovery," Troy explained in a grim tone. He couldn't meet Taylor's intense gaze, so he allowed his gaze to drift to the window.

Perhaps someday, he'd find away to atone for all the sins he'd committed and the hurt he'd caused.

* * *

_Yes, I know it's been forever. Apologies to all my lovely reviewers. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, and know that I don't have the answers to your questions, but I will say, should Gabriella die, it won't be a this time. ;)_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
